A hazing gone wrong
by castiellover
Summary: Stiles, an asthmatic kid goes missing after getting hazed by Jackson and his friends. Leaving his boyfriend Derek and his friends to worry. AU No Werewolf's


"Stiles come on breathe." Derek said placing the inhaler in his mouth and pushing it twice. "Come on don't you die on me, breathe!"

**Two hours ago**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked. They were sitting on the floor in the empty school hallway.

Stiles looked over at Derek and smiled "Yeah I'm okay, I just need to catch my breath."

"Maybe you shouldn't have left you inhaler in your locker." Derek said "I thought your dad told you to keep it on you?"

"He did." Stiles said. "I thought I put it in my book bag. I guess I should have checked first, sorry."

"As long as you're okay." Derek said "Are you, I mean we can go to the nurse's office if you want."

"Derek I'm really okay." Stiles said "We better get back to class. I'm pretty sure we're in trouble for running out like that."

"We have an excuse." Derek said getting up. "You were having an attack but your inhaler was in your locker." He helped Stiles onto his feet. "Now keep that in your pocket, not your book bag or locker but your pocket."

"Okay I will." Stiles leant forward and kissed Derek. "What would I do without you?"

Derek just smiled "I'll come get you during free period and we can hang out. Just wait for me by your class."

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked.

"Probably just outside." Derek said. "Call me when you get out and I'll come. I'm not trying to treat you like a baby or anything I just don't want Jackson or his friends messing with you."

Stiles groaned "Derek I'll be fine now let's go."

**OOO**

**Free period**

Stiles was just getting out of class and he was about to call Derek but stopped when an arm was placed around his neck. He looked up to see Jackson smiling down at him. "What do you want?"

Jackson sighed "We're going to go for a little ride. What do you say? Don't worry; it's not far as a matter of fact its right down the street."

**OOO**

Derek kept looking at his watch. "Damn it Stiles where are you?"

"Derek calm down." Scott said. "He was probably just held after class or something. You know how he's always getting in trouble."

Derek sighed "I just have a bad feeling." He stood up. "Something's wrong, I'm going to find him." He climbed down the steps and ran off in search for Stiles.

"Why is he always so overprotective of Stiles?" Danny asked.

Scott shrugged "I don't know, they have just always been that close."

**OOO**

**Beacon Hills Cemetery**

"Jackson please just let me go." Stiles pleaded.

Jackson laughed "Maybe your boyfriend will think twice before messing with me. I hope you don't have any fears about being in the dark or buried alive." He nodded to one of his friends and they picked up Stiles and put him in one of the stone coffins.

Stiles kicked and screamed as the lights went out. Seeing that it was no use he felt his pockets for his phone but it wasn't there, neither was his inhaler.

**OOO**

"Are we really going to leave him in there?" One of Jackson's friends asked.

"We'll come back after school." Jackson said starting the car and driving off.

**OOO**

Derek was starting to freak out now. Stiles wasn't answering his phone and no one has seen him. He was leaning against Stiles locker when he saw Jackson and his friends walking his way. He saw the smirk on Jackson's face and realized it was the same little smirk he use to give to Stiles before he threw him in the dumpsters but that was a long time ago. Before he and Derek got together. Walking up to him he pushed him against the lockers.

"Dude what the hell!" Jackson shrieked.

"Where is he?" Derek snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jackson said.

"Oh yeah." Derek hit Jackson in the face. "Remember what happened last time you messed with him." He hit him again. "I told you not to touch him. "Another hit. "Now where is he?"

"It was just a joke man." Jackson cried out. "We were going to get him out later."

"Don't make me hit you again." Derek growled out.

**OOO**

Stiles tried to stay calm but when he felt his chest start to tighten he started to panic. He pushed at the top but it wouldn't budge. He started breathing quicker and kept trying to calm down but it was no use, he was having an asthma attack.

**OOO**

Derek pulled up in front of the Cemetery and ran inside. He went to the stone building that Jackson said Stiles was. When he got inside he saw two caskets on either side of the room. One of the coffins was open but the other one was closed so he went to the closed one. After unlocking it he saw Stiles and pulled him out. When he saw that he was breathing he felt around for his inhaler. He found it across the room in the corner. "Stiles come on breathe." He said placing the inhaler in his mouth and pushing it twice. "Come on don't you die on me, breathe!"

Stiles then stated coughing. Derek sat him up so he could breathe better. "Derek?" He said before falling out into Derek's arms.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles. "It's okay I've got you."

Stiles just held onto Derek as tight as he could and soon drifted off to sleep.

**OOO**

Derek carried Stiles to his car. Even though Stiles was breathing again he was still worried so he took him to the hospital, looking over at Stiles every once in a while to make sure he was breathing.

**OOO**

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked once Stiles was awake again.

"Still a little tired." Stiles sighed "Other than that I'm okay."

"I called your dad." Derek said "He's on the way."

Stiles slowly sat up. "Did you tell him what happened?"

Derek shook his head. "I just told him that you had a serous attack and I was worried so I brought you here."

"Don't tell him about Jackson and the prank or whatever it was okay. I don't want to make this into a huge deal."

Derek nodded "Okay."

"How did you know where I was?" Stiles asked.

"I knew something was wrong so I went looking for you but I ran into Jackson. I just know that he had something to do with it so I confronted him and he told me everything." Derek sighed "I don't think he will be messing with you anymore because I told him if he does I will kill him myself."

Stiles smiled "You don't mean that." When he saw that Derek was dead serious he frowned. "Oh god you're serious."

"As a-" Derek stopped talking and looked down. "You almost died Stiles so yeah I'm serious."

Stiles slowly smiled "I love you."

Derek smiled and looked back up. "I love you too." He got up and kissed Stiles. "You scared the hell out of me back there."

"Scared myself too." Stiles said. "You know I could hear you telling me to breathe."

"Good thing you did." Derek said sitting back down.

A half hour later Stiles father showed up and the three of them left the hospital together.

**A/N Well I hope you've enjoyed my one shot and please review**


End file.
